Warriors online
by ImmoralCinder
Summary: Warriors chatting online.... kinda straight forward don't cha think?
1. User Names

Ok So this is going to be my first fanfiction... and i made it on an 8 hour plane ride sooooo...... its kinda random.... ANYWAY.....

This is rated only for some swearing (cause its more fun that way ;D)

Bluestar- Stars_of_Blue

Lionheart- Goldness

Tigerstar- KickAssTiger

Firestar- Pimpn' Fire

Sandstorm- FireLuva

Spottedleaf- Queenhealer

Cinderpelt- ImmoralCinder

Whitestorm- VoiceOfReason

Graystripe- Silver'N'Gray

Yellowfang- Thunder'sShadow

Dustpelt- DustIsCool

Brightheart- LostInClouds

Cloudtail- White&Fluffy

Swiftpaw- Doghunter

Redtail- RedAwesomeSauce

Scourge- Tiny

I may add more characters later (tell me if you want someone to be added....)

Im Putting my disclaimer here and i wont put it on other chapters but here it is I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS CATS IN ANYWAY!!! (no shit)


	2. Day 1

Ok Here is the first part..... Tell me what yah think

* * *

*Pimpn' Fire logged in

*FireLuva logged in

*Queenhealer logged in

*Silver'N'Gray logged in

* Tiny logged in

**Queenhealer**: oh heyyy Firestar how are you?

**Fireluva**: -shoves Queenhealer- WELL if you cared about Firestar at all you would know that he just pwnd scourge's sorry ass

**Tiny**: :c

**Pimpn' Fire**: It was nothing -superhero pose-

**Silver'N'Gray**: I helped -sidekick pose-

**Queenhealer**: Well I KNOW that, I was the reason he was able to to do that if it wasn't for me supportin-

**FireLuva**: U LIE

**Queenhealer**: -smirk-

*ImmoralCinder logged on

*KickAssTiger logged on

**Silver'N'Gray**: OH SHI-

*Silver'N'Gray logged out

**Pimpn' Fire**: TIGERSTAR? how did you get in here...?

**KickAssTiger**: I Logged On...

**Pimpn' Fire**: Damn out smarted again

**ImmoralCinder**: ....?

**Queenhealer**: FIRESTAR!

**FireLuva**: -shoves Queenhealer again- Who do you love more?

**Pimpn' Fire**: ....

*Pimpn' Fire logged out

**Tiny**: Ouch

**KickAssTiger**: You just got....

**ImmoralCinder**: ...BURNED!

*FireLuva logged out

*Queenhealer logged out

**ImmoralCinder**: Poor Firestar....

**Tiny**:...?

**KickAssTiger**: -evil laugh-

**Tiny**: .....?

**Tiny**: anyone want to fill me in?

*ImmoralCinder logged out

**Tiny**: Wait up Cinderpelt!

*Tiny logged out

**KickAssTiger**: T-They left me... :c

* * *

you review now :|


	3. Day 2

ok so i had two written so i thought i should post them both today.... so here's part 2

* * *

*Stars_of_Blue logged in

*Goldness logged in

*RedAwesomeSauce logged in

*VoiceOfReason logged in

**Stars_of_Blue**: COM Assemble!

**RedAwesomeSauce**: Redtail!

**Goldness**: Lionheart!

**Stars_of_Blue**: And...-loldramaticpause&dromroll- Bluestar! Together we will fight crime for Truth, Justice, and Mice!

**VoiceOfReason**: ...?

**RedAwesomeSauce**: -ignoring Whitestorm- I heard that the EVIL ImmoralCinder has teamed up with Tiny, and KickAssTiger to-

**VoiceOfReason**: WHAT!?! CINDERPELT HAS TEAMED UP WITH SCOURGE AND TIGERSTAR?!?

**Goldness**: NO ImmoralCinder has teamed up with Tiny and KickAssTiger

**Stars_of_Blue**: Welll Duhhhh

**VoiceOfReason**: .....

**VoiceOfReason**: you guys are off you meds aren't you

**Every1**: NOOOOoooo......

**VoiceOfReason**: Im going to go get Yellowfang....

*VoiceOfReason logged out

**RedAwesomeSauce**: ....

**Stars_of_Blue**: We must take action and find out what the evil 3 are doing.....

**Goldness**: But how?

*Doghunter logged in

**Stars_of_Blue**: Thats it!

**RedAwesomeSauce**: Yes we can use the Swift1 to find out what the they are planing!

**Doghunter**: Wait What?!?

**Goldness**: Yes he will be perfect, the evil 3 wont know what hit them!

**Doghunter**: The evil who?

**Stars_of_Blue**: Yes Swift1 go and find out what the evil 3 are up to!

**Doghunter**: Who are the evil 3?!?

**RedAwesomeSauce**: Go now or we will be forced to tell Cloudtail your secret

**Doghunter**: OK OK OK just dont tell him......

*Doghunter logged out

(in the med cat chat)

*VoiceOfReason logged in

**VoiceOfReason**: Hey Yellowfang....

**Thunder'sShadow**: Whats wrong Whitestorm

**VoiceOfReason**: Did you know that Bluestar, Redtail, and Lionheart are off their meds?

**Thunder'sShadow**: THEY ARE?!? (**ImmoralCinder**: Meds...?)

**VoiceOfReason**:...?!?

**Thunder'sShadow**: God help us all.....

* * *

REVIEW MORTALS!


	4. Day 3

Ok Before i continue, thanks for the all nice responses, there is one that made me laugh so hard i cried

**'-headdesk-**

**Another stupid that is meant to be funny.**

**When will you n00bs ever learn?'**

Isn't that a riot?

seriously, a 17 year old girl with nothing better to do than come call me a n00b?

Who needs TV when you have people like them?

anyway.... I will add some of the second prophecy characters later i promise! :D

* * *

*Doghunter logged in

*White&Fluffy logged in

*LostInClouds logged in

*Tiny logged in

LostInClouds: Hey Swiftpaw! How are you?

Doghunter: uhh.... Hi... ummmm.... good...

White&Fluffy: Swiftpaw... -glaring-

LostInClouds: So Swiftpaw... what brings you around?

Doghunter: Well I am on OFFICIAL starclan mission -proud look-

Tiny: really?

Doghunter: well kinda...

White&Fluffy: Scourge, why the hell are you here?

Tiny: cause I can be...?

**Elsewhere**

VoiceOfReason: So what are we going to do? I think they could hurt someone...

*ImmoralCinder logged in

ImmoralCinder: Who are you talking about?

Shadow'sThunder: Bluestar, Redtail, and Lionheart went off their meds-

ImmoralCinder: meds?

VoiceOfReason: yah and they aren't making any sense...

ImmoralCinder: what do you mean?

VoiceOfReason: They said that you, Tigerstar, and Scourge are planing something

ImmoralCinder: Really... well thats WEIRD, and TOTALY WRONG...

*ImmoralCinder logged off

Shadow'sThunder: OKKKK...?

**Back with Swiftpaw**

White&Fluffy: I hate you

Doghunter: I know

LostInClouds: You have any idea what their talking about?

Tiny: No idea...

*ImmoralCinder logged in

ImmoralCinder: hey-

White&Fluffy: GO DIE!

Doghunter: I ALREADY DID!

White&Fluffy: WELL... GO BACK TO STARCLAN!

Doghunter: I would but I was told to come find the 'evil 3'

LostInClouds: 'Evil 3'?

Tiny: ...

ImmoralCinder: ...

*Tiny logged off

*ImmoralCinder logged off

LostInClouds: what the hell is going on? (Doghunter: GO DIE KITTYPET!)

*LostInClouds logged off


	5. Day 4

Ok gunna continue now let me say some things (these are just cause i wanna say it)

1. Uhh i do in fact have a story plot and new prophecy cats will be in the 2 story plot...

2. It doesn't take me long to type this im just REALLLLYYY lazy

3. flamers flame if yah want im writing this for the people who like it :D

* * *

*Pimpn' Fire logged in

*DustIfCool logged in

*Silver'N'Gray logged in

*Doghunter logged in

Silver'N'Gray: my oh my it looks like my little bro has chose to come down to earth and be social

Silver'N'Gray: -smart TOTALY not on drugs look-

Pimpn' Fire: Dustpelt is your brother why did you not tells me? ; _ ;

Doghunter: No im his brother firest-

DustIsCool: YOU THOUGHT I WAS RELATED TO SOMETHING AS PATHETIC AS HIM?!?

DustIsCool: Stupid runs in blood you know -_-

Doghunter: ya- HEY!

Pimin' Fire: have any of yall seen Spottedleaf?

*FireLuva logged in

FireLuva: ohhh where oh where did my little Firestar go?

*Pimpin' Fire logged off

FireLuva: damn he left AGAIN i really need to tell him something...

*FireLuva logged off

Doghunter: you know i really never noticed how much of a DUMBASS he is...

DustIsCool: yah imagine having to take orders from him... he had brakenfur climb a tree and jump off to see if he could reach starclan and bring bluestar back to lead us so he could go on holiday...

Silver'N'Gray: good news is that brakenfur has mastered the art of flight

Doghunter: ?... That makes no sense

*KickAssTiger logged in

Doghunter: but seriously what is with those three?

KickAssTiger: Isn't is simple?

KickAssTiger: Firestar likes Spottedleaf more than Sandstorm, but Sandstorm is pregnant with 2 kits, which one of which he will name after Spottedleaf, who will ever so ironically grow up to be a medicine cat who goes off with a cat from another clan, wile the other kit has a problem where almost every character is in love with her.

Doghunter: ...

Silver'N'Gray: ...

DustIsCool: If that is true let Ferncloud have a MILLION annoying little kits

KickAssTiger: -cryptic voice- be careful what you wish for

*Tiny logged in

*ImmoralCinder logged in

Doghunter: well as much as i would LOVE to stay here and listen to you all make fools of yourselves im going to go do something of importance

DustIsCool & Silver'N'Gray: agreed

*Doghunter logged out

*DustIsCool logged out

*Silver'N'Gray logged out

Tiny: ...?

KickAssTiger: well ok then...

ImmoralCinder: Is everything ready?

Tiny: yes i, bought the explosives

KickAssTiger: and i got the Shadowclan to help us prepare...

ImmoralCinder: Perfect... -evil laugh-

* * *

Ok well now thats done...


	6. Day 5

:D

* * *

*VoiceOfReason logged in

*Doghunter logged in

Doghunter: -muttering to self-

VoiceOfReason: Oh hello Swiftpaw, how are you?

Doghunter: Well i have been sent form starclan to find some 'Evil 3' and i dont even know who the hell they are!

VoiceOfReason: Oh... I see... You where sent by Bluestar, Lionheart, and Redtail weren't you?

Doghunter: Yah why?

VoiceOfReason: They went off their meds...

Doghunter: that makes a LOT of sense... Do you know who the 'Evil 3' are?

VoiceOfReason: yah they ar-

*Thunder'sShadow logged in

Thunder'sShadow: Whitestorm! I have great news! Bluestar and the others aren't off their meds!

Doghunter: then why did they send me to find the 'evil' 3'?

Thunder'sShadow: i dunno maybe they are right?

VoiceOfReason: No way are Cinderpelt, Tigerstar, and Scourge planning something

Doghunter: Wait! Cinderpelt, Tigerstar, and Scourge are the 'evil 3'?!?!

VoiceOfReason: yah...?

Doghunter: Damn... -dramatic exit-

*Doghunter logged out

Thunder'sShadow: you know they could just all be crazy...

VoiceOfReason: yah... lets go with that....

* * *

Ok sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one is the last one, and it will be longer, then i will do a sequel with 2nd generation, so do send ideas for their names cause i honestly don't have as much of a 'feel' for the characters that aren't first generation.


End file.
